


What nightmares make you do

by RhymeReason



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, cute boyfriends, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymeReason/pseuds/RhymeReason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil has terrible nightmares and the only person who can help is Carlos</p>
            </blockquote>





	What nightmares make you do

**Author's Note:**

> I am so bad at writing for these two hahahahahahah

Its 4 am when Carlos’s phone starting ringing. He reached out, grasping the phone in his hand and answers it with a muffled and groggy “Hello?””

“C-carlos?” The voice on the other says,thick with tears and emotion.

“Cecil?” The scientist asked, sitting up in his bed, a frown forming on his face. “Whats wrong?”

“I had the dream again.” Cecil said, his usually loud and carefree voice, quiet and wispy.

This wasnt the first time Cecil had called him in the middle of the night from bad dreams.He had them often, but this the first time he had been this upset. “Which one?You have several bad recurring dreams.”

“The one about the p-people under lane five killing you.” Cecil said, his voice at a tear-filled whisper. “I dont want them to kill you Carlos.”

Carlos, unsure of what to say or do, said  the first thing that came to mind. “Well, I dont much like bowling and since the war hasnt started yet, I wont be going anywhere near lane  five for a while.”

“Good.” Cecil responded, his voice slightly stronger then before. “Bowling is no fun anyways. All you do is knock things down with an overweight ball. Its completely useless.”

Carlos chuckled lightly, glad the Cecil was starting to act normal again. “Thats true I guess.”

“I wish you were here.” Cecil said, his tone serious and soft once again. “I just want to hold you as I go to sleep.”

Carlos sighed. “I want to do so too Cecil, but I cant walk over there at 4 am.”

“What if I were to drive over there?” Cecil said, his voice suddenly filled with excitement. “Please Carlos?”

Carlos shook his head, amused by the antics of the radio announcer. “I guess you can.”

“Brilliant!” Over the line Carlos could hear the sound of Cecil jumping quite literally out of his bed and scrambling around. “Ill be there in a minute!” The line went dead and Carlos chuckled softly.

 

_________________

 

Within ten minutes, Cecil Baldwin was walking through the front door of Carlos lab and into the bedroom of the scientist, where he was laying in bed, a book open on his chest and his eye closed.

Cecil giggled at the sight of his boyfriend asleep with his mouth hanging open and drool dribbling out. “Oh my Carlos.”He said softly. “You looks great while you sleep.”

He took off his shoes, socks and shirt and walked over to the sleeping form. Gently picking off his glasses and booking marking the page of the novel, he set them aside, turned off the light and snuggled against his scientist.

His eyes closed and he fell into the best sleep the reporter had had in a long time.

 

 


End file.
